A Christmas Baking Story-- A Phan Fanfiction
by RilayaTrash
Summary: It's Christmas time again and Dan and Phil are in the Christmas spirit! When something unexpected happens during the holiday fun, Dan must decide... *I know this is unexpected but I felt inspired to do a Phan fanfiction. I will be writing more GMW soon!*
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dan! Are you ready to film this video yet?" I could here Phil shouting for me from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, I'm almost ready, hold on a second!" I shouted back. I had been looked for my sweater with the llamas wearing christmas hats for the longest time... and I had just found it. I slipped on the sweater, checking my hair in the mirror, and walked to the kitchen where Phil was eagerly waiting. He had already laid out all of the cooking supplies. Today we were filming a Christmas Eve cooking episode, which we had only done once before about four years ago.  
"Okay, I finally found my sweater. God, that took way longer than it should have..."  
"It's fine Dan... it looks good," Phil gave me a reassuring smile, "So can we start this video now? I wanna eat Gingerbread cookies!"  
"Yeah, sure," I replied, "but duck down where the camera can't see you so I can do a proper intro."  
"Yeah yeah, okay." Phil ducked down where the camera couldn't see him. I went ahead and started recording.  
"Hello, Internet," I waved my hand, as I've done numerous times, "Today Phil will be joining me-"  
"Hey guys!" Phil popped up suddenly, taking me aback. Phil started to laugh, "You okay there?"  
"God, Phil you scared me! But yeah I'm fine," I too was laughing at this point. I turned back to the camera, "As I was saying, today Phil will be joining me in the kitchen for a little Christmas baking."  
"Yes, today we are baking... Gingerbread cookies!" Phil continued excitedly to the camera.  
I looked over at him and smiled at how adorable he was. Wait... adorable? No, no... Phil isn't... I'm just gonna stop there.  
"... Dan? Go on.. tell us the ingredients." Phil said as I snapped out of whatever daze I was in.  
"Right! We will need..." I went on to list all of the ingredients required as Phil held each one up to the camera and motioned dramatically like he was that lady from Wheel of Fortune.  
We started putting all the ingredients in their appropriate bowls. I held the dry ingredients' bowl while Phil sifted the flour... and got it everywhere.  
"Phil, could you possibly be any messier?" I asked in a frustrated tone.  
"I don't know... is this messier?" Phil took his flour-covered hand and smacked me on my thigh.  
"Oh... so you wanna play that game, huh?" I took my hand and stuck it in the bag of flour. I pulled it out and rubbed my hand all down the front of Phil's sweater. I accidentally touched his nipple, which was actually kinda hard. Is he... is he... no, it couldn't be. I looked up at Phil innocently, only to see a knowing grin on his face. We stared at eachother for a few minutes before I finally spoke.  
"We're gonna have to cut that out."  
Phil snapped to, "Yeah, we will." He looked kinda guilty at this point.  
"Hey... it's fine." I put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, you just got more flour on me!" Phil said, trying to sound angry. I smiled at him and we continued mixing the ingredients.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later I found myself in my room on Tumblr. I scrolled past endless Phan shipping posts. There was a drawing of us kissing... and there was Phil looking at the camera vs. looking at me...  
I wonder if that's true, the whole pupil thing. There's no way... I mean, how could Phil ever like someone like me...  
"Hey, Dan-" I slammed my laptop closed and looked up wide eyed.  
"Yes?"  
Phil looked a bit shocked at my reaction, but quickly recovered, "I just... I'm rather bored. Can I sit in here for a bit?"  
It was rare that Phil would ask to sit in my room, but why not? "Okay, yeah... sure."  
Phil came over and sat beside me on the bed, leaning back on the pillows comfortably, "So what were you looking at before I came in? You seemed to be in quite a hurry to close your laptop."  
"Uh, it's no big deal really..." I trailed off.  
"Okay, well... don't let my presence disturb you." He closed his eyes, his hands rested behind his head.  
I glanced over at him. He looked so peaceful there. I opened my laptop back up to a picture of Phil on top on me. I quickly exited the hashtag and started editing the video we filmed earlier. Before I knew it, I could here Phil's soft breathing of sleep. I continued editing, not paying much attention to it. That's when I heard him murmur something in his sleep.  
"Dan..." Normally I wouldn't have been so interested. But it was the way he said it. It was almost a moan. "Dan..." His voice got a bit louder and his breathing a bit heavier. His eyebrows had a quint to them. I continued to watch him like that, until he finally let out a sigh and a smile formed on his face as he rolled over.  
I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed... Did Phil just dream about me and him... I felt my face grow red at the thought. I wish it would really happen... no, wait.. I can't think that... can I? What if he actually did feel the same?  
Phil started to shift and I continued editing again. Phil woke up, seeming throughly pleased.  
"Hi Dan. I hope I didn't disturb you while I was sleeping." He yawned and stretched his arms into the air.  
"No... no you're fine..." I trailed off again. Can I just ask him? No.. no, I can't. Maybe? No.  
"Well... I guess I'll just go back to my room.. unless you want me to stay?" Phil asked.  
"No its okay, if you wanna go you can." I replied, though I really wanted him to stay.  
"Okay." His pleased look fell away as he walked out of the room.  
I once again thought about what had happened. Maybe I should confront him about it. I think... I think I will. But not now. Later tonight I guess.  
I stopped editing and pulled the Phan hashtag back up. I scrolled through the posts...


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked on Phil's door, "Hey Phil? Are you in there? We need to talk."  
"Yeah, it's open."  
I opened the door to find Phil sitting on his bed in a tshirt and his underwear. He had his laptop out and was scrolling through something. I walked into the room and sat down on the edge of his bed.  
"Now you don't have to sit down there, come up and sit by me." He patted the spot next to him. I crawled up there next to him.  
"So what's on your mind?" He closed the laptop and turned to look at me. He was so calm.  
I froze up for a second. Should I really do this? The butterflies kicked up in my stomach. Apprehension filled my mind. And then I spoke.  
"Phil, why did you smack my thigh during the video today?" I asked.  
"Well, I thought it would be funny. And you were wearing your black pants, so that made it even better!" He replied cheerily, "Why did you think I did it?"  
"I- I don't know." I studdered slightly. Maybe it's all in my head? No, I have to know.  
"What about your dream?"  
He frowned, "What dream?"  
I sighed, "Today when you fell asleep in my room... you were having a dream... and you kept moaning my name."  
Phil looked away. He suddenly seemed really shy. He then looked back up at me, looking directly in my eyes.  
I looked back. I noticed his pupils grow in size. Then the strangest thing happened.  
Phil leaned over and kissed me. It was full of emotion. I kissed him back. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were sparkling.  
"Phil..." I trailed off again.  
"Dan, I've always loved you. I've loved you since the day I met you," Phil interrupted my thought, "And I thought to myself, 'There's no way this attractive guy who I've roomed with could ever, Ever like me'."  
I smiled knowingly, "I thought that you'd never like me. I thought that I didn't deserve someone like you. I-"  
"Dan, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he placed a hand on my cheek, "If anyone deserves me, it's you. I- I love you."  
"I love you too, Phil." I replied. Then I couldn't hold back. I kissed him hard, and he returned it with the same force. He climbed on top of me, continuing to kiss me. He then grabbed my shirt and I let him pull it off. I then got to pull his off. He leaned me even further back onto the bed. After kissing for a few more minutes, he pulled away and started to unbutton my pants. He pulled them off with ease and removed my underwear. He then removed his underwear. And I did absolutely nothing to stop him.  
"Sit up on your knees." His voice had an authoritative quality to it and it turned me on, my penis starting to go hard. I immediately did as he asked. He then took a hand and started to rub my penis in various ways and did the same to his penis, all the while looking me in the eyes. I started getting aroused as soon as he started and it progressively got worse. "Phil..." I started to moan. It was a mix of his name and incoherent moaning. At some point he even started to moan. I could feel myself on the verge of an orgasm after a while and when it hit, cum went everywhere. And he came at the same time. Afterwards we just sat there looking at eachother, not even paying attention to the mess around us.  
"Hey Dan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We should do this more often."  
"We should." I smiled at him.  
"Merry Christmas, Dan" He said.  
"Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
